


New Favorite Love Bites

by trashboy24



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboy24/pseuds/trashboy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know something you can eat."<br/>"N-No, I can't, you-"<br/>"Please. I don't want you to be hungry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Favorite Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend sam's birthday! this is awful ahah i haven't written fanfic in so long

Kaneki took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed immediately to avoid tasting it as much as he could. The taste still made it hard to keep down, and he could feel the uneasiness in his stomach, the bile threatening to make its way to his throat. It wouldn’t have been the first time Kaneki puked in front of Hide, though it was just as embarrassing every time. The sweat and tears and shaking, he didn’t want to experience it again. Hide acted like he didn’t notice. It proved more and more difficult seeing his boyfriend in that much pain. Kaneki took a deep breath, taking a drink of coffee, hoping the aftertaste would go away. Kaneki knew Hide knew. Hide knew Kaneki knew he knew. Silence hung around the apartment, thicker than blood, only to be broken by Hide.

  
“I know it’s hard for you to eat...y’know,” he didn’t want to say human food. “It means a lot to me that you try. I really appreciate that you would do that for me.”  
Kaneki sighed, putting his mug down, “I only try around you,” He pushed the plate away from him a little. “I just wish I could share something with you, other than coffee. It’s frustrating.” He leaned his elbows on the table, his disappointment visible on his face. Even looking at the food made him sick to his stomach, the smell of it making him retch.  
Hide moved and wrapped his arms around Kaneki from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, “I don’t care whether you can eat a sandwich or not,” He planted a kiss on his neck, “what’s important to me is that I can stay like this without you gagging,”

  
Kaneki let out a little smile and turned around, pushing Hide off of him and onto the couch. He straddled his legs and kissed him, though pulling away and resting his forehead against Hide’s. It was the moments like this they both savored most, especially Kaneki. It was when he felt the most human. He didn’t feel like a monster, he felt like a 19 year old with a boyfriend whom he loved. He kissed him again, this time lingering on his lips. Against them, Kaneki felt Hide’s lips smile a little.

  
Soft lips traced from Hide’s down his jawline and to his neck. Once again, Kaneki lingered, relishing the warmth of lip to skin contact. Hide let out the slightest moan, urging his boyfriend to do more. Kaneki answered his request by biting down a little on the smooth skin of his neck, leaving small light bruises. Hide’s moans and whimpers grew louder as he tried to keep his hips still against Kaneki’s, grabbing at the back of his shirt.

  
The boy on top fulfilled his wishes and rubbed his clothed hardon against Hide’s, Kaneki becoming a little rougher on his neck.  
Hide continued whimpering for more until suddenly, there was a rusty smell in the air and a sharp pain in his neck. It took a moment for him to connect the two, and only realized what had happened until Kaneki pulled away looking at his neck.

  
“F-Fuck, I’m so sorry, I-” Kaneki was interrupted by Hide, his voice still coming out as a series of breathy moans, “Please, do more…”  
He bent his neck to the side opposite of where Kaneki was paying attention, hissing a little with pain but biting his lower lip wanting more. After a moment of hesitation, he felt Kaneki’s warm mouth against his neck again, this time the moans coming from him. Hide was introduced to threateningly overwhelming sensations, the pain mixed with the intimacy and pleasure all in one. His eyes fluttered shut, and soon both of them were a mess of moans and soft grinding along with Kaneki simply licking up the blood that was starting to clot and stop.

  
Hide pushed Kaneki away from him and looked directly at him, his eyes glassy with rousing pleasure, “Kaneki, I know what you can eat.”  
Kaneki’s eyes widened, “I can’t do that, you-”

  
“Not entirely. Just, a bit off my shoulders or something. I trust that you won’t try to do anything more. Please, I don’t want you to be hungry.”  
Before he could even respond, Hide pulled off his shirt, turning around so Kaneki could see his back. His back muscles looked so appetizing and Kaneki almost started drooling. He looked at his shoulders in front of him, the pale skin and scent intoxicating. As gently as he could, he sunk his teeth into the meat of his shoulders, Hide wincing but sighing as Kaneki’s bite started to get deeper. Kaneki moaned, keeping the luxurious taste in his mouth as long as he could. Just one bite caused his stomach to relax, he wanted this feeling to last forever.

  
That’s when he noticed Hide’s body shaking a little and his breaths shaky. He looked over his bite to see Hide’s hand wrapped around his cock, it dripping with precum. Kaneki couldn’t believe that his bite would’ve caused this, and he went to his other shoulder and gave another. He noticed that time that Hide was whimpering and his movements growing faster along with his panting. Kaneki bit deeper, making it as slow as possible, as if he was teasing. In a quick motion, his zipper was undone and he was stroking himself as well. The blood on his tongue mixed with the sight and sound of Hide quickly pushed him to the edge.  
“H-Hide, I’m going to..” Before he could give any more warning, Kaneki’s come shot onto Hide’s lower back. With a gasp as it hit him, Hide came as well, his breaths slowing down afterwards.

  
They cleaned each other up, Kaneki taking care of Hide’s new favorite love bites.  
“You don’t need to try to eat sandwiches for me anymore.”


End file.
